A Marine, A guardsmen, and some Gems
by Deus in Regnum
Summary: A Salamander Space Marine, A Imperial Guardsman of a unheard of Regiment, A pariah Loyal to Trazyn the Infinite and a Son Of Malice. All different but, all the same in one aspect. They are all stuck with Steven and the Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Cundanir, a barren death world. Between Massive Volcanoes, Necron Monoliths and rusted pre-imperial landing docks and fortifications the planet was patrolled by Necrons and Mutants.

The mutants in question were highly mutated by a mixture of the planet large amounts of Lava and a field of radiation in the planet's atmosphere had become red in color and scaly. Incredibly resistant to heat and capable of breathing fire they were almost like the Native salamanders of Nocturne.

Unfortunatly for both the mutants and the Necrons A chapter named after the great monsters of Nocturne were descending upon the planet. The Salamanders. Drawn by Trazyn the infinite, who once again claimed to be in possession of one of the long lost artifacts of Vulkan, The salamanders 3rd company were fervently deployed in quick succession.

Unlike the many other ties the treacherous Necron had claimed to be in possession of the Song of Entropy, He'stan the forge father had stayed behind. He would rather not risk having almost lost the artifacts in his possession many times already.

A dark green drop pod fell from the planets orbit. As it came down a Gauss weapon from the surface hit it. The pod caught fire as it was shocked out of its current trajectory. Several Marines were killed when the beam hit. Several More were sucked out by the great winds of Cundanir.

Those who stayed in the pod gripped onto their harnesses. Praying to the Emperor they would not land in a volcano one looked trough the massive hole. They were getting further from the battle field every second as more and more pods slammed into the Necron lines. Luckily however they were going to land in the center of an old city. The pod slammed trough the roof of a large factory. Crushing through several floors until ending upon an adamantium floor crushing several deactivated robots and broken conveyor belts. When the doors snapped open the Salamanders poured forth loaded their bolters.

One marine by the name of Adial, who we will be following in this story, took the lead of the Force. Despite being a normal Marine the Sargent had been killed by the Gauss beam. The others had decided him being the oldest, at 200 years, would be the leader until a new Sargent could be chosen on Nocturne.

The small group of only 4 marines slowly crept through the ruined factory. Even though it seemed that the factory was much smaller from the outside. A marine placed his hand to the side of his helmat. "These building seem to be connected into one." The marine said. "Of course they are." Another said. Adial looked to his side. A door was there. He walked to it and took cover. As soon as he opened it a blast o wind and ash flew in but then calmed down rather quickly.

Outside several Mutants were creeping around. 'Hunting for food.' Adial Assumed. He was proven correct when one pounced a small lizard like creature. The mutant quickly scoffed it down and growled at the others when they approached it.

"Savages." The marine next to him. "They were once humans brother. They were once like us living upon a planet like Nocturne but unlike us they were reduced to monsters rather than marines." Adial said as he readied his bolter. "Let us give them the Emperor's peace." Adial Said when he and his squad raised from their position the mutants were gone. One remained and it was trying to take a couple more bites of a dead animal, Then there was a flash of green. Once it saw this it tried to run but was disintegrated by a Gauss shot from the flash. The flash died down and a squad of 20 Necron warriors, 3 Pariahs and A Necron Overlord stood in a crater made by the flash. Adial Recognized the overlord Immediately.

"Trazyn." one of the marines with him said. Said marine rose from cover and started shooting at The Necrons. The Necrons turned to shoot but soon the warriors were being torn down by bolters. How ever the majority of them put themselves back together.

Adial mag locked his bolter to his side and pulled out a bolt pistol and a chain sword. He jumped from cover and charged the Necrons. The others followed in suit and charged strait into the Necrons. The Pariahs stood back as did Trazyn while the 4 marines tore through the Warriors.

A warrior swung his gun at Adial. Adail countered it with his chain sword and aimed his bolt pistol at it's head. He shot once. The bolt dug deep into the Necron and it took a step back. Then the bolt Exploded shattering the Necrodermis skull. The warrior collapsed. Unable to repair itself. Just as the last warrior was slain the Pariahs all aimed at shot at a marine. The one who had done the least fighting oddly.

'Usually you must aim to the one who did the most.' Adial said to himself as he charged to Pariah nearest to him. The Pariah swung his sword at him. He blocked it with his chainsword and attempted to strike. The attack was parried by the Pariah's axe. Adial kicked the Necron abomination towards the other two who were engaged with his squad mates. The Pariah steadied itself before it knocked into it's ally and prepared to charge Adail again.

Before he could the marine Engaging the Pariah closest to Adials stabbed into the Axe's Gauss tube. The tube cracked and a massive explosion of green lighting shocked through the air. Adial was thrown backwards. He landed in a pile of destroyed warriors.

He pulled himself up and shook the ringing out of his ears. The 2 of the Pariahs had been reduced to ashes along with the marine who sacrificed himself to destroy the Necron's axe. One of the Pariahs had had it's head blown off. It stood unmoving where it had been when the explosion happened. A strong gust of wind flew through and the lifeless Pariah collapsed onto the ground. The last of the marines had been impaled upon some rubble of a collapsed building that had been destroyed many millennium ago. Trazyn stood where he had before he started laughing.

His usual smug and metallic laugh. "I came to this planet hoping to draw He'stan but I found many things better." Adial was suddenly lifted off his feet by the Necron overlords powers. "A tomb with Thousands of warriors beneath our feet, artifacts from many of your human space marines, and my own salamander. I plan to use you for something very special. I want all of your... Primarch's artifacts in my museum and I want to have a salamander with them. Just to feed of their agony as they sit with the artifacts, capable of supposedly saving your primarch, Just out of reach for all eternity." Trazyn said. A necron lord teleported right next to Trazyn.

"My lord... We have lost our third monolith. The salamanders are carving a bloody path through our lines. We may have to awaken the tomb world in order to retreat." The Necron Lord Said. Trazyn looked to the lord then to Adial. "I may have to use you later." Trazyn said. "until I return to Solemance I shall be storing you somewhere I can get easy access." Trazyn snapped his fingers and a portal opened behind Adial. Clearly to one of the pocket Dimensions Necrons are so fond of using. Suddenly, a red figure jumped onto the Lord Next to Trazyn and ripped it's head off. Trazyn looked to it before antoher pounced onto his back. He stumbled backwards and the portal hanged. It was a forest near a Barn and a small town on a beach. A lighthouse standing atop a hill at the edge of the town.

* * *

Adial was flung backwards into it and fell like a comet towards the ground.

Meanwhile:

Several Imperial Guardsmen stood before a large Arch. The arch had a large blue plate that slowly rotated.

The Guardsmen were of the 1rst Werlian, Other wise known by many other regiments as 'the Littles' due to their tenancies to name their tanks after insects like beetles or Mantis. Also because they were fairly Young. Werlian having only very recently started fielding it's own regiment to prove it's self to the rest of the Imperium, was mocked by Cadians for their, Novice actions. Overall however the Guard were loyal and were Always eager to fight this being their first major engagement.

Their Uniforms were a camo White and Black undergarment with a black overcoat similar to that of Cadians. Every Guardsman did not have a helmat instead they had a small cap like that of a commissar, but with a feather firmly placed inside for parade marches and other aspects.

One Guardsman in particular nervously looked to the Arch. The Commissar of the Squad, Who was a cadian who had his earlier squad ambushed and slaughtered by the Eldar of the planet, called this arch a web way portal. He looked to the Guardsman.

"You there Step forwards. Give me your rank and name." The commissar asked. The Guardsman steped forwards.

"Sir! 2nd Private Travis Coulette. Sir!" Travis said as he saluted. "Congratulations you have been chosen to be the first one to test this device. If it works the Imperium may finally have the chance to move into the web way and finish off the Eldar Once and for all."

Travis Gulped and stepped forwards to the Web way. Then he heard it.

A banshees scream. His squad Turned back to see banshees rushing them while a Light lance had been setup.

It fired ad hit the web way. A catatonic explosion followed as the web way crated a vertex sucking him in while the rest of his squad were spared even though they were to be butchered by Eldar.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time on Earth. Peridot sat with Steven, Pearl and Amethyst looking at the night Sky. A streak appeared in the sky.

"Ooh! look at that! It's a shooting star! Make a wish Peridot!" Steven said as he pointed to it.

"Actually Steven... That's a Meteorite," Pearl said creating a hologram of what she was talking about. "It's a rock that burns up in the" She was cut off by Amethyst forming into a soundproof wall around her.

Even then she continued talking mostly due to the fact that she sometimes closes her eyes while explaining anything. "Continue." Amethyst said rather tiredly. Peridot turned back to the shooting star and sighed. "I don't know."

She was interrupted by an explosion as the meteorite struck the ground on Geode Island. (A.N. The Island where Lars, Sadie, and Steven were stranded.)

Garnet rushed of the barn with her gauntlets ready. "What was that?" She asked. Peridot Shrunk and started shaking. "That must be Yellow Diamond and White diamonds retaliation." (A.N for the point of this story as I am not completely sure about what the diamonds due and in the preshowing of the Episode with Lapis and Peridot the Searchers had white diamonds on them so I'm going to say that White diamond is like the Judge and Police of the Homeworld Gems.)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Seconds earlier:_ Adial flew through the air. He grasped his weapons on his side. He had no idea what this world was like. Even if it was peaceful there could be Xenos. Or in the worst case a Dark Eldar raid.

He had no idea that Trayzn had thrown him into another dimension.

He slammed into a jungle Island covered in massive Geodes. He had shattered through the top of and landed in a large hollow rock filled with gems when he landed.

He groaned. "This is the second time this has happened in one day... Emperor damn it I hope this will be rare occasion as of now."

He pulled himself up and shook his head. He walked up to the wall of the gem and with one well place punch shattered the rock. He took a step out and observed his surroundings.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Meanwhile in the Warhammer 40k Universe:_ Silus, A paradise world. It was nothing more than many Islands.

Slaanesh's worthless followers had taken this planet. Khornes followers had taken an Intrest and soon the world would be bathed in blood.

Warp portal opened up on the largest Island and Khornate Berserkers and Blood Letters charged forth to meet in battle with an army of Noise Marines and Daemonettes. The battle crashed into full swing when a Bloodthirster and a keeper of Secrets clashed at the front of both lines. Suddenly the daemons stopped. They started to look around worriedly.

Crastuv the leader of the Khornate Warband was confused. The Noise marines and the Berserkers stopped as well. They had never seen a daemon scared before. This was truly odd.

The Many warp portals and Chaotic corruption on the ground stopped spewing red flames and instead black and white flames started to come forth. An arm Broke through the ground near him. It ended in a wicked circular hook like a sickle.

Crastuv laughed and walked forwards Chopping it off. He looked to the nearest Blood letter. "Is That it? It that what is bringing you fear?"

A dark Laughter echoed through the air. Suddenly thousands of similar arms broke through the ground out numbering both the Slaaneshi and Khornate Forces. The Warp portals changed and chaos space marines clad in Black and White armor marched forwards as well as another daemon. Twice as large as the bloodthirster. It was covered in Black scales with white eyes. It held a Wicked sword in it's hand. It's tail ended in a females face with claws like that of a Praying mantis emerging from the females neck. (A.N. I am basing the Malal Daemons off drawings made by a person from GW when he was still in the main game.)

The arms pulled themselves out revealing more daemons. They were thin like skeletons with a thin coat of black skin coated over them. In the place of a head thy had a Pterodactyl like skull that was white with no eyes yet they seemed to be able to see perfectly. Instead of hands they had sickle like claws.

Crastuv Aimed at the Daemons with his bolt Pistol. "ATTCK MEN OF KHORNE! SPILL THEIR BLOOD! TAKE THEIR SKULLS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" he screamed and his minions charged forth and attack. The Noise Marines pulled forwards and attacked the Daemons as well.

The Khornate and Slaaneshi daemons fought as well in primal rage and fear.

Crustuv was trown back wards by one of the New Chaos Marines. These... Things were far stronger, Faster and overall deadly that him. A Daemon jumped at him. He swung his chain axe at it and separated its head. As soon as he did it exploded. He was thrown back wards again. He looked up to see the Greater Daemons being torn apart by the Largest of These Daemons. The Blood thirster got a lucky hit and a massive explosion poured forth from the Dead Daemons.

All the Khornate and Slaaneshi were destroyed they did not return to the warp however. They were destroyed permanently by these new forces.

He looked to his side to see a Black and white marine walking towards him. He readied his axe. He tried to stand but his legs were broken. He started to laugh like a mad man and pulled out a grenade. A warp Grenade stolen from a Thousand Son Sorcerer. When the marine came close and placed its foot on Crusev's throat.

Crusev pulled the Pin right when the marine raised its foot into the air and slammed down crushing his wind pipe. The Two were absorbed into a warp rift that closed as soon as it appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Adial Walked throughout the jungle area near a beach. He looked into the water to see many fish swimming about. With... Human like faces... massive noses and permanent smiles spread across their faces.

Adial walked forwards and snatched one out of the water. "This is truly odd."he said. There was a sudden flash in the jungle.

Adial threw the fish back into the water and sprinted forwards taking cover. He looked out to see a small stone pad lit up bright blue.

An Imperial Guardsman was unceremoniously dropped onto the pad. He gasped and started coughing. The Guardsman was wearing black Armour with a small feathered cap. He had a large charge pack on his back connected to a hellgun.

"Throne that was unpleasant" he said. "Where in the name of the God-Emperor am I?"

Adial looked to the guardsman and took a step out of cover.

The Imperial Guardsman saw Adial and Immediately kneeling before him.

"My lord I Did not expect to be on a planet with the Noble Adeptus Astartes. Please forgive my insolence and use of Alien Technology." The Guardsman Said.

"Use of Alien Technology? Give me your name, rank and what transpired before our meeting." Adial said frowning under his helmet.

"2nd Private Travis Coulette, 1st Werlian. My Unit was fighting Eldar on a world near Cadia. I was commanded to Test to see if Humans could enter the Webway by a Commisar before Eldar attacked and destroyed the Webway Gate. The last thing I remember I was sucked into a Vortex created by the Destroyed Portal."

Adial listen to his story before taking a step towards Travis. "Pull yourself up Guardsman. We are in Unfamiliar Territory. You need not apologize to me. We must move out and... He was cut off by the Pedestal glowing again. They both ran into cover.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Pearl, Amythest, Garnet, Steven, Peridot and Connie (Who had Insisted upon coming along. The Gems had allowed it due to her sword training.) teleported onto the Warp pad.

They looked around to see nothing.

"Lets Split up and see what caused that crash." Garnet said. They all split up and started searching through the Island.

Connie and Steven stayed close to each other as they went through the area.

They stopped when they saw a Geode with a large Hole seemingly punched through it. There were also deep foot prints heading in one direction.

They followed it to the beach until there was a massive disturbance in the water. They looked to it see a large Blue arm come crashing out of the water and slam into the ground near them.

Malachite's head flew out of the water and smiled at them before laughing wickedly.

Connie yelped as Steven grabbed her and they started to run away. Large amounts of water flew from the Ocean in the form of hands and claws as they slammed into the ground near them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Peridot was the First to hear Steven as he yelled for help he ran in that direction before coming face to face with Malachite who had pinned the Two of them up to the side of A cliff.

She was at the top of said cliff looking into Malachite's eyes.

"Muahahahaha. This Fusion thing is Fun! Peridot? What are you doing here on this Island?" Malachite asked as she looked to Her.

Peridot Looked to Her in fright and started to walk away slowly.

"Whats Wrong? Are the rest of Roses Forces Behind me?" Malacite said before Peridot charged her and Grabbing a fallen Branch like a spear tried to Stab one of Malacite's eyes with it.

If It had worked she would have felt great. A Lasting Moment of Bravery. But...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl Charged Forth from the Under Brush to see Peridot get snatched out of the air by A Hand Made of Water.

"So.., you have betrayed us to side with these Crystal Idiot haven't You? I'm going to Enjoy shattering you Traitorous Dog!" Malachite said as the Water hand Crushed down on Peridot coming close to poofing her. She was suddenly Dropped when Malachite was punched away by a Pink and Green arm.

Alexandrite Stood in front of Malachite.


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. I am Baseing this fight of the minor info we have gotten from the preview of the newest episodes. Minus the Watermelons and plus some newer details.)

Malachite readied several Ice Spikes and smiled. 

"There you are! I have been wanting to do this all day!" She screamed as she sent them directly at Alexandrite.

Alexadrite summoned Pearl and Garnets weapons before combing them together to form her war hammer. She smashed an icicle out of the air with each swing.

Malachite became furious when her attacks failed and summoned her helmet. She charged Alexandrite and smashed her onto the ground.

Alexandrite Summoned Garnets Gauntlets and punched Malachite into the air. Malachite Summoned her wings and spun in the air before slamming downwards towards Alexandrite with her helmet on like a comet in an attempt to crush her.

Alexandrite summoned Amethysts weapon and formed a flail with Both the Gaunlets and Whip knocking Malachite out of the air where she slammed into a mountain. She pulled herself up and charged at Malachite pinning her up against the mountain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Connie watched the clash of the giants with awe. She had read in books about clashes of giants but had never thought she would ever see one with her own eyes.

She could only pull herself out of it when she saw Steven rush over to help peridot. She moved over to help and saw a large Crack forming in the top of Peridot's Gem.

Steven was panicking.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

'What if it doesn't work? It needs to work!' Steven though as he saw Peridot sprawled across the ground. Her legs had been twisted in impossible directions due to the Mutations brought upon by a cracked gem.

Peridot moaned in pain as she lay there.

Steven licked his arm and placed it on her gem. He was incredibly relived when it worked. "Phew... Lets hope that Alexandrite is winning." he said as he looked to Connie. She was frozen in fear.

He followed her gaze to see two figures standing infront of them. One was massive compared to him. It was eight feet tall and wore green and black armor that was covered in flame. He would have called it epic if not for the glowing red eyes and the grills upon the helmet it was wearing that were rather unnerving. It held in it hand an odd gun that looked like a large rectangle with a muzzle, ammunition cartride and trigger coming out of it. He was holding it directly at he and peridot.

The other figure looked like an Average human. Except for the much paler skin. It was wearing black armor with a cap upon his head. The Gun being held by the smaller figure looked much smaller and looked more like an Actual gun than the larger ones. Although it was connected to a back back and had a bayonet coming out the front.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Adial stood staring at the three figures before him.

He lowered his weapon along with Travis. They seemed to be humans and even if they were not the Imperial Truth of the Emperor only called for the destruction of Xenos if they were hostile towards humanity.

He had seen this... Boy heal the Green creature with his spit. It was strange but the smiling fish had proven to him that he would be seeing many strange things on this planet.

He was about to speak when the large Green and Pink colossus was thrown into the air and landed in the water.

The blue 6 armed creature walked from the jungle and placed one of its arms/legs upon the Colossus. 

"Muhahahahaha! I have to thank you for showing me the wonders of Fusion! It has been great rampaging completely unopposed across this garbage world. But now I must say goodbye to you and finish this chapter once and for all! HAHAHAH!" she laughed as she formed a massive Icicle in the air aimed directly at the Colossus's head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Malachite was about to end the fight hen she was suddenly cut ff with a red beam slaming right into her eye. It burned a large hole in it.

She roared in pain and took a few steps back. She looked for what had caused it. A human in Black armor holding a smoking object.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she asked as she formed a Hand out of water. The human was joined by a large dark green creature holding another object.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" the Creature in black screamed as he started shooting rapid fire. The many beams slammed into her each stinging like fire.

"INTO THE FIRES OF BATTLE, UNTO THE ANVIL OF WAR!" the Green Figure screamed as he two started to fire. The objects coming from his weapon were much more painful as they exploded when they hit.

She started to stumble backwards as she covered her self with a wall of ice. The wall did not help as it was melted by the attacks by the odd figures.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The distraction caused by the two new comers was just the thing Alexandrite needed. She pulled out he war hammer and struck Malachite as hard as she could. Malachite was thrown into the air where she needed her wings to stabilize herself.

She summond her bow and aimed it directly at Malachite. "I think you two need to spend a little time apart." she said as she fired her arrow.

It impaled clean through Malachite and she exploded in a massive cloud. The gems of both Lapis and Jasper fell from the sky and landed in the soft sand of the Island. They reformed. Jasper found herself pinned under the boot of Adial and Lapis found herself staring into the Barral of Travis's hellgun.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Adial looked to Travis. The colossus was covered in white light and three female figures of differentiating colors appeared in its place. They charged forwards and stood in between Adial and The humans. As well as the green humanoid.

The Human with a pink shirt surged forwards. Adial saw the Pink stone in his navel.

'A decoration perhaps?' he thought to himself. That's when he noticed everyone of the creatures, aside from the female with the black hair, had a Gem on them. 'He must be a Xeno as well.'

"Don't hurt her! She had nothing to do with Malachite!" He yelled at Travis.

Travis looked to Adial. Adial Shook his head.

"Only if you Explain Just what you things are!" Travis yelled.

The tall Pale Humanoid with pink hair took a step forwards and pulled a spear out of the gem on her forehead. "We are the Crystal Gems the Protectors of this planet and Everyone on it!" she said as she pointed her Spear at Travis.

Travis lowered his weapons. "Give us your names and Species! Explain who this Malachite is and Who exactly these two are!" Travis said.

"I'm Steven Quartz Universe. I am half-human half-gem." the Boy said as he took a step forwars. "That's Pearl" he said pointing to the Pale Tall Humanoid, "Garnet Peridot and Amythest. They are all Gems." he said pointing to each of the Individual Figures. "and that Connie. A human. Malachite was the Fusion of Lapis and Jasper." he explained. 

Travis lowered his weapon. He reached down and pulled up Lapis. "If this... Thing is truly innocent then here. I shall keep my word." he said as he pushed Lapis Towards the Group.

Adial was indifferent to this action. A Human must always keep his word and if it helped the common citizen than that was fine but the thing could be a threat.

"Now then Who are you two." Pearl Said as she walked forwards her weapon disappearing.

"I am Adial, of the Salamanders Space marines Chapter 3rd Company." Adial said as he lifted his leg of Jasper's chest. He instead picked her up by the throat and Threw her towards the Crystal Gems. His voice projected by his Vox System. Steven was startled by Adial's first few words to the group. "and this is Travis Coulette of the 1st Werlian Regiment." Adial said as he took a few steps forwards and stood next to Travis. "We come from the Imperium of Man."


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N. Like an Idiot I forgot to specify it was day time on Geode Island due to being in a different timezone. Forgive my Insolence and stupidity.)

Yellow Diamond stood infront of a window on a large Gem Battleship.

A door opened behind her and Her pearl and two gems walked in.

She turned to them. They were wearing high tech armor. The armor was white and had a White Diamond upon their chests.

The armor covered their entire bodies but two baleful white eyes shone from two holes. The armor was bright white and covered their entire bodies. They were gray at the joints. The armor looked like that of a Roman Soldier only covering the entire body.

They each carried Maces.

"White Diamond does not like being Disturbed by your request Yellow Diamond. A single Rouge Peridot does not Warrant her Attention." One of the Gems said.

"Then why has she sent two Moonstones to me?" Yellow Diamond asked frowning at them. (They are called Moonstones. A custom Gem don't hate me.)

One of the Two Moonstones took a step forwards and looked up at her. "To bring a message. Her authority will not go Unprovoked. Give us an Important reason as to why the Pleb had any business warranting our attention." She said.

"She is attempting to destroy the cluster. I also have reason to believe the rebels of the planet still survive and that the mongrel has joined them." Yellow Diamond said.

The moonstones looked to each other. "This does seem dire. White Diamond has personal reason to despise the Rebel scum. We shall head out and tell her at once. She will likely want to send wandering eyes out first to see if what you are talking about is true." one said looking to her. "We leave at once." they said before walking out.

"Excelent." Yellow Diamond said looking back to the window.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Imperium of Man? Steven is that one of your Human... countries I think they are called?" Pearl Asked as she looked to Steven and Connie.

"No its not." Connie said. "I have never heard that name before, and I know the names of Every country on Earth!"

"Earth?" Adial said. "but... that was the name of Pre-historic Terra. Wait... What year is this?"

Connie was the first to answer his question. "2016 CE" (A.N. Used CE cause that means Common Era and I have no idea what year it is in Steven universe so I'm just gonna go with 2016)

Adial Looked to his side "Emperor Damn it. Trazyn's portal must have done its task correctly despite those mutants attacking him. This must be one of his pocket Dimensions."

"That does not explain why I am Here. Did the webway gates destruction send me here?" Travis said as he holstered his hellgun.

"Possibly." Adial said as he placed his hand on the chin of his armor and took a step away.

"Can you tell us what the... Imperial or what ever is?" Amethyst said as he Whip disappeared.

Travis answered her. "An Interstellar empire covering the entire Milkey galaxy controlled by Humanity. It is beset on all sided by Mutans, Xenos or Aliens, Heretics and Worse. Billions die every day to win in battle for forgotten back waters. Entire Solar Systems are destroyed under the Assumption that even one Heretic is upon on of the planets. It is a Galaxy beset by unending war." He said.

The Crystal Gems did not know what to say. The Thought that Humans had grown up where they were from to become so powerful and yet so destructive.

Steven and Connie were amazed but also scared. The loss of life described by Travis was astounding. Connie had always thought that if Humanity were to spread to the star it would be peaceful. A Galaxy of free thought and sciene where humanity would get along with its neighbors but this... it was something she would have never imagined.

Peridot was indifferent to what was being said. She had seen wars and death when she was surviving Homeworld. The Gems were not the only interstellar empire after all.

Lapis was thinking the same way as they Crystal gems but not about humanity. But even then the Deaths and murder in that Universe disturbed her it reminded her of her thousands of years within the mirror.

Jasper could not care less and she tried to get up but could not thanks to Garnet having her foot on her back.

Adial took a step towards them after thinking. "It seems we are stuck here. Until we can devise a way back to our own universe we are willing to aid you... Gems as it were. I would also recommend subdueing the Orange one." he said as he aimed his gun at Jasper. He pulled the trigger and the bolt struck her right in the chest. It a poof of Smoke jasper was but a Gem in the sand.

Travis looked to the Gem in wonder. "Is the gem her actual form? It is somewhat like the Umbra." he deduced as he reached down to pick up the gem.

He was beat to by garnet who lifted it into the air. She formed a pink bubble around it and warped it to the temple.

"we can deal with that later." Garnet said. "We had better get back home. It is getting late." Pearl nodded in agreement.

"and that fusion took a lot out of us." Pearl said as she shook her head. "Would you two like to come with us?"

Travis looked to Adial.

"We would we would not like to spit in your hospitality and we would rather not be on this island if anything else happens." Adial said.

After this answer Travis nodded as well. Garnet lead to group back to the warpad. After two warps due to the rather large group they were at the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple Hours later:_ Adial stood outside of the small wooden house that Steven called home. He looked up to the night sky. He still wore his armor and he did not plan to take it off. At least not yet.

He did not know how these people would react to his looks. Salamanders were often considered Daemon spawn or monsters by many people at first glance and perhaps these people would accuse him similarly.

Travis had collapsed onto a couch in the house after 10 minutes within the house and had fallen asleep.

"What could I expect he was but a regular human and he had been up for days now fighting for the Emperor." He said smirking. He looked down. He was a space marine he did not need much sleep due to his artificial organs.

"This world is strange." He said as he looked to the beach as water calmly flowed up and down on the shore.

"Tell me about it." He heard a voice say. He looked over to see Peridot take a step outside and sit on the stairs next to him.

Adial looked to her before returning his gaze the Ocean.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lapis was sitting on a rock in Amethyst's room.

"Listen... We are sorry about the incident with the Mirror-" Pearl said as she talked to Lapis before being cut off.

"You think that will fix this!?" Lapis said standing up. A large water arm forming behind her. "An Apology? I suffered of thousands of years in that Mirror!"

Garnet stood up. (A.N. I don't know who made the Mirror but since home world are really terrible people I am gonna say they made it to see what the Crystal gems were doing.) "We did not make the Mirror. We truly did not Know you were in there. If we did we would have freed you immediately. We are not monsters like home world." she said as she looked to Lapis.

The arm shrunk back into the water. She started to walk away.

"Listen... we want your help..." Pearl said. Lapis stopped and looked at her. "This world might be doomed if we don't stop the cluster and you would be a great help. If you won't do it for us or this world... Do it for Steven..."

Lapis froze. Steven was truly the only person that seemed to care about her. Enough to actually free her from the mirror and heal her gem.

"I'll think about it." she said as she started to walk away. "in the meantime... I want to be at the place where your planning to fix the problem and I want you to bring the humans along... They strike me as... helpful." she said as she started to fly towards the exit of the temple on her wings.

Amethyst opened the door for her and she flew through the house outside.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A red pod appeared in orbit around earth. It started heading towards earth and started scanning.

Seconds after it started going towards the planet a ship came into orbit.

It was large, white and shaped like a Diamond. A Peridot with a White Diamond on it's chest swivled in it;s chair and looked at the moonstone standing behind it. "We have arrived in orbit over Earth. The wondering eye is looking for the Rebels and the traitor." The peridot said.

"Remain in orbit for now. Let us truly see if Yellow Diamond was correct in her assumption."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Trayzn the Infinite walked through the large necrodermis palace of one of his rivals.

Said Rival was one of the best general of the Necrons. Nemesor Zahndrekh.

Trayzn would have gone to Imotech for aid but Trayzn had angered him many times in the past. The most Notable of his misdeeds was having had attempted to steal his staff. Besides Nemesor's ideals of honorable combat and taking prisoners was ideal.

He walked into the throne room flanked by a Pariah on each side. Nemesor sat upon a throne with a chalice in his hand. He could not drink but due to errors in his transformation into a proper Necron he believed himself to still be a Necrontyr.

The Throne room was full of a large unit of warriors watching his every move. The throne was on a platform raised above the floor connected to stairs that lead to the floor. Varguard Oberon stood next to Nemesor's throne. The Stairs that lead up to Nemesor were flanked on both sides by Lychguard.

Trazyn had always preferred Pariahs to Lychguard. Mostly due to the amount of Chaos Sorcerers that always attempted to break into his collection to steal several of his Artifacts.

"Greetings Nemesor. I trust things have been well for you? Has your insanity been cured yet?" Trazyn said with a bow.

"Silence your self wretch!" Oberon yelled taking a step forwards and readying his Warsythe.

Nemesor held his hand in the air. Obern lowered his weapon and took a step back. He placed the chalice on the arm of his throne. He pulled himself up and walked down the stairs and stood in front of Trazyn.

"I under stand why you are here my friend. You need my help. What is it? I am busy crushing the rebellions for our lord you must have a good reason to disturb us." Nemesor said

Trazyn growled slightly. He would have to do this carefully.

"Our king has tasked me with collecting a rebel traitor by myself and handing it over to him but I have accidentally sent him to a pocket dimension. I need you to get the traitor and give him to me so I can hand him to the Triach." Trazyn lied.

Nemesor placed his hand on his chin and took a step away. He looked up to Oberon. Oberon did not move.

"Very well."

Trazyn nodded.

"but, only if you send one of your troops ahead and make sure that this is really worth my time."

Trrazyn growled again. A catch it was something he did not want. He had lost much of his army to the other salamanders and he could not spare much. He could not send a lord as he needed them to awaken the new tomb.

"Yes of course." Trazyn said with a forced tone.

"Good." Nemesor said. He started to walk off. "I want to see this operation with my own eyes Trazyn."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Warp. A place one no matter who would want to be lost in. Even Daemon Princes risk being torn apart in the warp by Daemons.

A space marine floated through the warp. He wore black and white armor covered in spikes. He saw Daemons start to congregate around him. They were to scared of him to do anything. Expectable.

He served a god that invoked fear in the others. It makes scene that the minions of those gods would suffer the same consequences to him.

A Great Unclean one finally took the initiative and took a step through the ever shifting sea of the Warp towards him.

"What is your name Son of Malice?" A voice asked throughout the warp. All the Daemons froze. Many ran. Others stabbed and killed themselves. Those that stood heir ground, either paralyzed with fear or to stupid and over confident in their abilities, like the great Unclean one suddenly collapsed as if their souls were devoured.

The Marine strained himself. He looked behind him to see what was like a void. It was a massive black Silhouette of a circle which all light was devoured.

"The Outcast god? My lord... Long have I waited to be in your dark presence. I am Vanus Sephicum." The black and white marine said with a bow.

"Rise Vanus. A pocket Dimension has gotten me much interest. It contains many objects that could prove instrumental in our long war with the False gods. Claim them and I shall award you with Daemon hood." The void commanded.

Vanus bowed. "It shall be done my lord." He said.

The void parted slightly. On a pedestal sat a Weapon. It looked like an open Pterodactyl's mouth. It was a white Axe. Black lightning racked the surface of the axe. "Dreadaxe is yours." The void said before disappearing.

Vanus walked through the warp to the axe. He reached to it and grabbed it. Immediatetly being thrown through the warp. Grasping the axe. He landed in the center of a large canyon with Humanoid Silhouettes dotting the wall.

Large Machines that looked like bacteriophage viruses. He felt and intuition grip his chest. As if an Invisible hand was guiding him in pointed him in a direction.

"The artifacts..." Vanus said. He smiled behind his helmet and went in that direction.


	7. Chapter 7

The red eye began scanning the surface of the planet earth. It weant strait to the nearest concentration of Gem Energy. A small barn near a beach town.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"What is his place?" Adial asked.

Everyone who had been on Geode Island (Minus jasper) stood before the barn.

"This is where we are building the Gem drill!" Steven said jumping in the air smiling.

Adial stared on in silent indignation.

"Gem drill? Are you harvesting?" Travis said.

"What? No we are building this to stop a Weapon called the Cluster from destroying the world." Peridot said as she closed her eyes and held her hand in the air. "What would we be harvesting." She said as she looked to Travis and opened her eyes.

Travis Shook his head. "This world is truly confus-" He was cut off by an Earthquake. A massive Crack Appeared in the ground below his feet. He stumbled backwards hand started to back away.

Adial Kept his Balance and simply stepped backwards. He Grunted behind his helmet.

Steven and Connie were tumbling tumbled over towards the Crack. Garnet Catching them was the only thing keeping them from falling in.

Peridot screamed. "ITS HAPPENING!" She yelled then sprinted to the drill. She, Connie and Steven were to closest to it when a massive crack separated the group with Travis, Connie, Steven, Peridot, and the Drill on one side and Adial and the Crystal Gems on the Other.

The ground Adial and the Crystal Gems were on jutted into the air and Amethyst and Pearl lost their balance and fell only to be grabbed by Garnet to keep them from falling.

Adial Gritted his teeth. "Hurry! Get to the Drill Now!

Peridot was already in the drill and beckoned for Connie and Steven to follow. Once travis entered Drill's Door slammed shut and it began to drill.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(A.N. The Son of Malice is Being Impowered by Malal himself. That is why he is so powerful. And Canonically a Sons of malice Marine is About Equal in Strength to a regular Space Marine Chapter Master.)

Vanus walked with purpose. The ground started to shake. He ignored it and kept walking. The ground seemingly calmed in his Presence and a Bubble of Still Earth Formed around him as he walked.

A large red pod flew over him and stopped. It looked at him and projected a yellow light at him. He snarled at it and pulled out his plasma Pistol. It Fired a Black Bolt at it. It exploded at its face and the Entire Pod Vaporized.

A group of Small red Humanoids with white diamonds and Red Gems dotted across their bodies.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Peridot of the White Diamonds ship turned to the Moonstones in the room. "The Pod is Under Attack!" She yelled.

The Moonstone snarled and walked up to the screen.

The 5 rubies assigned to the mission appeared on screen. The Quickly Fused to deal with this Mysterious Attacker.

An Armored black and white creature walked out of the Forest. It Gazed at the Rubies axe in hand and pistol in the other. Massive Black and White Flames burst from the Ground around it.

The figure walked forwards slowly as the Now Fused Rubies prepared to crush it. It simpl raised its axe. The ruby Attacked it.

With a sweep of its axe All the Rubies were separated. Within seconds the Figure fired its pistol and everyone of them was Vaporized. Not even the gems remained.

The feed was Seperated.

The moonstone Snarled. "Useless cannon fodder." She said. "Contact Yellow Diamond. Tell her to send us her Best Rubies. Let's waste her Mineral Pigments rather than out own." The moonstone said with disgust as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

(A.N First off. I am Sorry for the Wait. Seccondly the Pod is Bigger in this story. My Apologies for not clearing that out.)

The Drill Tunneled through Earth and Rock Like a Hot Knife through Butter.

Travis Stared out the window while Connie and Steven sat on a seat next to Peridot.

Travis frowned and Gritted his teeth. How could he Have left his Lord Behind.

He clutched his Auqillia hanging from his Necklace and Shut his eyes. 'My Emporer. Absolve me of my Sins." He said.

Connie and Steven Looked and him for a second before returning their gaze outside. There was a Banging sound and the Drill shook slightly.

"we've Breached the Athenosphere." Peridot said as they drilled. Light Filled the Pod.

"Woah! It's Lava!" Steven Said as he stared outside with his Eyes Wide Open.

Peridot Scoffed. "Lava is what comes out of Volcanoes. We are drilling through Super heated Periditie."

Steven Looked at her. "Peridot-ite?" He said.

"Yeah this is the Stuff I'm made from."

Travis Perked up. He Looked at her. 'This Could Be interesting. He said.

"What was it like?" Connie asked.

Peridot Shrugged. "I didn't Exist than I did. I don't have Memories. Just Feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld again but I have the Earth Now." She said. She started tearing up slightly. "It's hard. Knowing that you'll never see your Home Again."

"Peridot are you Crying?" Steven asked as Delicately and Sensitively as Possible.

"What? No." Peridot said. Wiping away her Tear.

There was Another Bang and Travis Looked Up. He saw a hand on the Glass Above him. "Gem Mutants!" Steven Cried out.

"Some Proto-designs must have been buried with the Cluster. Connie took it and started to Blast the Mutants. Having never played a video game in her life she found it hard but in the end Triumphed.

"Something Doesn't Fell Right about this. We should Go back and Help them."

"No time. Besides. There is Nothing left In those gems. They are now nothing more than Empty Husks. They will now do nothing but look for the lost parts of themselves in a hope of Becoming one again but never will." Peridot said.

'Like Chaos Spawns...' Travis thought. He looked down and shook his Head. He had seen Huge Platoons in his Regiment some made up of the most Pious of Souls be reduced to nothing more than Slobbering mindless piles of Flesh in his time. He looked to the ground again.

There was a massive slamming sound and the drill stopped. Peridot brought down a pair of Binoculars hooked to the roof the pod and looked down at the Cluster. "We're here." She said. Then the Air Turned White and the Cluster Started to Form. "THIS IS IT!"

Steven and Connie Held each other Tight and Peridot Screamed. Travis Growled and Opened the Door to the pod. It was filled with light. Peridot Covered her Eyes and Connie and Steven Closed theirs.

Travis Stood outside and Aimed Down at the Massive hunk of rock Below. He pulled the Trigger and fired his Hellgun. It was on Rapid fire and Slammed in to the rock knocking many Chunks loose. The light faltered and shrunk back to the rock.

He looked over to Peridot. "YOU HAVE YOUR OPENING! NOW!" He screamed at her over the Millions of Screaming Voices coming from Outside. Steven Screamed in pain and covered his Ears.

Peridot Looked to Steven than to Travis. "Right!" She screamed and the Drill un hooked and fell towards the Cluster. It started drilling against the rock. Connie Looked at Steven as he started to scream even more. Travis Began to Fire twice as much covering a portion of the Cluster with Red burnt dots.

"Are you Ok?" Connie yelled at Steven over the Mix of the Drill, Hellgun and Screams of Pain. Steven Hunched over and Started breathing Heavily as His Eyes Narrowed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A team of Rubies had been Assembled from Red Diamonds Group. The 5 of them stood saluting the Moonstone in front of them. The Moonstone Snarled.

"The six of you have been given this mission. Find the leader of this Expedition and bring her to me. Do you Understand this?" The Moonstone said to them.

All six of the Rubies gave Differentiating Answers. The Moon stone Walked up to one who had Ruby on her Chest. She Pulled out her mace and reeled it back. She Struck the Ruby in the chest as hard as she could Shattering it. The Other Rubies Took steps back.

"I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTAND!" She yelled.

"YES MA'AM!" They Screamed.

"Good. DISMISSED!" She yelled and they Scurried off towards a Pod.

A Peridot walked up to her. "Ma'am. I took a Survey of the Planet Recently. It appears a Drill has made it's way to the Cluster. It appears to now be Attempting to break it."

The Moonstone Turned to the Peridot and Growled. She Reched over and Grabbed the Peridot Picking her up of the floor the limb enhancer's feet hanging off the floor. "You had Better Pray that they do not Succeed." The Moonstone said before throwing the Peridot Against a pillar Leaving a Large Crack in it as the Peridot Slid down.

"I will rip apart that Peridot when I get my hands on her. THIS MISSION IS GETTING INFURIATING!" The Moonstone screamed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There was a Zap of green lightning in the middle of a field near the Barn. It turned into a Ball before settling into a crater. In the Center of the Crater sat a Skeletal Dark Grey Robot. The Robot Rose it it's feet.

The First Necron had set foot upon Steven Universe's Earth. And it would not be the Last.


	9. Chapter 9

Steven found himself adrift in a black void. The only lights were those of the gem shards he had suddenly found himself surrounded by. That alongside red flashes off in the distance.

"FORM!" they all shouted in unity. Steven screamed and covered his ears. This was unbearable.

"NO! Don't form! You'll destroy the earth if you do!" he screamed.

"MUST FORM! MUST BECOME WHOLE! MUST BE WITH OTHERS!" They screamed.

"BUT, your already together!" He said. He saw two shards close to each other and grabbed them placing them right next to each other.

"Form" One said. "Form" the other replied.

"See you already have so much to talk about." he nervously said.

He heard them start to interact with each other. This was good.

Suddenly they began to scream. "Can't stop forming! MUST STOP! NEED TO STOP!" they screamed in unity.

"Uhhh. I'll try to stop it!" Steven yelled and started bubbling gems but he woke up with a gasp.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Steven woke up with a massive start to hear the grinding of the drill and the shots of Travis's beams.

"STOP!" He screamed as the glowing white aura around the Cluster started to intensify.

"WE NEED TO BUBBLE IT!" he screamed.

The others in the drill looked at him like he was insane.

"What? How do we even bubble something that big?!" Peridot screamed

"We just have to try!" Steven cried.

Travis growled. "You have one shot at this!"

Suddenly bubbles appeared all across the surface of the cluster. Then more, and more until they all fused into one giant bubble raising the drill upwards.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Silas had found his objective. He was standing atop a hill looking down at a large oval shaped ship overgrown with vines.

Silas slowly walked down the hill and into the ship. This ship was clearly primitive, even to the Backwards Technology of the 41st Millennia.

As he stalked the halls he came across a chest shaped like a crystal. The crystal itself was pink and shone in the dark of the destroyed hallways. With a single strike of Dreadaxe the crystal shattered revealing a floating artifact.

It was a black skull with White Writing upon it. Alongside the Floating skull was a square rectangle purple crystal engraved with nonsense symbols. He cast the crystal aside where it slid down the hall and came to a stop against a wall.

Silas grabbed the skull and his head was thrown back and Black fire spewed forth from his Eyes. He screamed as he was filled to the brim with power and pain.

Suddenly it stopped and he felt even more powerful. He fastened the skull to his armor and turned around.

He had more artifacts to find.

(A.N. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the Chapter being so late. Please forgive me.)


End file.
